A girl's mission
by zutaratje
Summary: AU A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara, and a bit of Jetara. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me._

**A girl's mission**

Summary: A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara.

--

Ozai stood in his room, faced away from the door. The door opened, a girl stepped in and closed the door. After the door was closed, she kowtowed, the man placed his glass on the bureau near him. Still faced away from the door and the girl.

"Master, you asked that I would come." Said the girl when she kowtowed.

"Yes, I asked that they would send you, Katara. Do you know why?" Ozai still didn't turned around.

"No master." Answered the girl honestly, her eyes still fixed on the floor.

The Firelord turned around and looked at the girl.

"Your parents couldn't buy food, because they were pour, to get some money they sold their only daughter. That's how you got here, in the royal palace, as a slave." Ozai came towards her.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She didn't spoke and waited until her master would continue and explain why she had to come.

"My son, prince Zuko, is kidnapped by the rebels. I heard that you're a fighter. To be specific a deadly warrior, a person that can handle every weapon she holds and you never give up until you have what you want. That's a good thing and that's why you will save my son. You're not a slave anymore, now you're a royal hunter. Rise and look at me." Katara rose and looked in the golden eyes of the man, who stood before her.

"You're not only a warrior, you're also a beauty." The Firelord placed his index finger under her chin when he said this.

The girl trembled lightly, Ozai came closer to her, his lips stopped a few cm before her. Then he pressed his lips roughly against hers, not even a minute later he drew away.

"Go to Mai, she will give you better clothes and my daughter will do what is necessarily." Said the man softly in her ear.

He withdrew his finger from her chin, she bowed lightly and went outside the room. After awhile she found Mai.

"There you are. I thought you would never come." The woman led her inside.

"Take those ravaged clothes off, now you will wear clothes that were made for your mission." The black-haired girl gave her her new clothes.

Katara took them and went behind a screen to change. She pulled her slave clothes off and looked at her new clothes.

There were a pair of brown sandals, a black top and a black skirt.

The top ended a few inches under her breasts and the skirt ended a foot above her knees.

The royal hunter stepped from behind the screen and Mai checked her clothes.

"These fit you very good. I would say perfectly. Now you have to go to princess Azula." The woman pushed her towards the room of the princess.

Katara knocked at the door. Azula opened the door and looked at the blue-eyed girl before her. Her brown hair lay on her back and two hair stresses fell on her left breast. If you would look at the girl you would never say that she's a warrior.

"Good, you're here. Follow me." Azula stepped in the hall.

The princess walked towards the dungeons, followed by the girl. The gold-eyed girl opened a door and led Katara to the middle of the room.

The warrior recognized the room, she was brought here a few times for punishment, there wasn't much furniture in the room. Only a make-shift bed and shackles to hang a slave or servant to the wall or in the air for lashes or some other kind of punishment.

"Lay down." Azula pointed towards the make-shift bed.

Katara lay down on her belly, hands crossed under her head. The princess had a flask with a red-coloured liquid and a paper with a perforated motif in her hands.

The young woman lay the paper on the back of the warrior, then she spilled the red liquid on the paper. Katara almost jumped up when she felt the liquid hit her back, but Azula held her efficiently down with one hand. It hurt, so much was sure, but why did it only hurt where the paper didn't covered her back. After five minutes took the princess the paper away, then she dipped the rest of the liquid away.

The motif of the paper was marked in her back. Above her butt, you could see now a dragon with fire around his body.

"It's over. You're a royal hunter now." Azula stood up and Katara just whimpered.

"Stand up. My father wants to speak to you." The hunter stood up and left the room, searching for the room of the Firelord.

--

"Why do you sent a girl with no experience?" Asked Ty-Lee.

"She's a deadly warrior and she will never give up." Ozai came towards his advisor.

"There are other royal hunters who are better trained and they wont give up as well." The woman crossed her arms while she looked in his eyes.

"Why I send her on this mission is my reason. Go back to the council estate, because I have a lot to do." The advisor bowed lightly and left the room.

--

"Looks like you woke up." Jet came towards the shackled prince.

Zuko was shackled in the air, he just woke up, the last thing he remembered was that he looked at Ty-Lee and now he was here in a dungeon.

The head of the rebels took the boy's chin in his hand and looked with his brown eyes in the golden eyes of the prince.

"I guess that we have to wake you up a little bit, because you look like you sleep. Smellerbee start with twenty-five." Jet released Zuko's chin and stepped five feet backwards.

A scream filled the room when the whip made contact with the naked back of the prince. A second scream filled the room when Smellerbee lashed out again. Blood seeped out his wounds and fell on the ground, after the whip made contact with his body for a seventeenth time, his view became blurry. Zuko fell unconscious after the nineteenth lash. After his body had received twenty-five lashes Smellerbee stopped and left the room.

Jet looked at the captured boy and then at the blood covering the floor, he spit on the floor and left the room.

--

Katara knocked on the door, in no time seemed the door to fly open.

"Come in Katara, and tell me, how did the marking go?" Ozai drew his hand around her shoulder and led her inside. "The marking wasn't as painful as I thought." Lied the girl.

She didn't liked the fact that Ozai was so close to her, especially now, since she's a royal hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me._

_A/n: you will find out that this story will be OOC, but it was the best way to put it together. So don't blame me._

**A girl's mission**

Summary: A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara.

--

She didn't liked the fact that Ozai was so close to her, especially now, since she's a royal hunter.

"I see. You will go on your mission tomorrow, but first tell me, what do you know about my son?" The Firelord let her shoulder go and sat down in his sofa. The hunter sat down after she saw his gesture.

"Your son, prince Zuko, is the heir of the thrown, an excellent warrior and he got captured by the rebels." What more could she say, for she didn't knew a lot about the prince. Katara looked at the man, who looked very interested.

He was not interested in her knowledge, it was her body.

"We know that the name of the head rebel Jet is, a few names of his best friends are; Smellerbee, Longshot and Pipsqueek. Longshot is a fighter with bow and arrow, Smellerbee fights with knives and Jet fights with twin hooks. Always be careful on your mission." Ozai came closer to the warrior.

He lay his hand on her knee and leaned forwards to kiss her. A knock on the door stopped him and Katara was relieved. Azula came inside followed by Ty-Lee. The Firelord stood already in the middle of the room.

"Father, Katara has to leave immediately, if we wait until tomorrow, then I'm afraid that Zuko wont survive this." The princess tried to come up with anything, anything at all just to make sure that her father couldn't lay his hand on Katara. She knew that her father had an interest in the girl and after years of having Katara as her slave, she knew well enough that the girl was a virgin. So she would try to protect her against her father.

"It's true, we got a rapport about the situation. Prince Zuko received twenty-five lashes when he woke up and I'm sure that they wont keep him alive very long." Ty-Lee would always help the princess, even if it meant that she had to go in against Ozai's orders.

"I guess that I have to go then." Katara walked outside the room, followed by princess Azula and advisor Ty-Lee.

"Thank you princess, for saving me from your father." The warrior bowed while she said this.

"Go, save my brother and bring him back safely. Even if their would be a chance that you die, then I'm sure that everybody will think about the girl that gave her life for the live of the prince." Azula walked towards the girl and gave her a quick hug.

"Go now." Said Ty-Lee who pushed the girl towards the secret passageways.

Katara took a secret path that led her in a forest. It would take five days to find the place where the rebels are located and how would she find the prince?

--

Everyday got Zuko twenty-five lashes, after two days he could stand them without falling unconscious, but he still screamed when the whip made contact with his body. His back was now a bloody mess; dried blood and deep wounds were the only things you could see.

--

After two days walking in the secret passageway she found the forest. The forest was big and stood between the kingdom and the rebels and you could clearly see a path leading towards the rebels.

Katara saw something red and walked towards it. When she picked it up, she recognized it; it was the hair-tie with the royal symbol. Zuko had to be dragged trough the forest.

The hunter putted the hair-tie in a pocket that hung on her belt, she had also a sword and twin blades with her, and a rope.

The warrior walked in the forest towards the camp of the enemy.

--

"Azula!" The voice was heard trough the whole palace.

The princess quickly ran toward her father, she knew that he hated to wait.

"Yes father." Azula entered the room of her father. "You lied, Zuko will survive this, twenty-five lashes isn't worse. So tell me why." His brows knitted dangerously together.

"Ty-Lee said this to me, I didn't knew that it was a lie." The girl bowed lightly. "Liar!" Ozai gripped his daughter by her neck with one hand.

He smashed her against the wall and held her there, he ignored the sounds she made in attempt to get some breath. With his other hand he stomped her in her stomach, and again this time feeling her ribs bruising under his torment. He didn't released his hold on her neck and he kept hitting her wherever he could; in the stomach, her ribs, her face. He stopped when she began bleeding out her nose, she fell in the ground and gasped for the air that he had shut off.

Azula spitted a little bit blood on the ground that had in her mouth. She scrambled up and went towards Song, the palace healer, it was difficult to walk, but she managed.

"Princess Azula, what happened?" Asked the healer when she saw the princess. "Nothing." Said Azula, but Song understood.

The palace healer led the princess inside and healed her. Azula's stomach still hurt but it was better than that she was completely in pain.

--

The smell of burnt wood filled her nose, she knew that she was near. Katara climbed in a tree and looked at the camp of the rebels. She couldn't believe her eyes, everywhere she could look she saw tents, rebels and firewood's.

In the middle of the field a few miles away she saw a building, the prince had to be locked up in there. But how would she get in the camp without being noticed?

The rest of the day she stayed in the tree, looking, observing, just to find a weak spot. When the midday came she heard a scream, the voice she heard was recognizable, but normally it wouldn't scream, it would order things around, have conversations and it would never be in such pain.

She looked back at the camp, still hearing the screams, then she saw a man completely in armor, he went in the forest probably for hunting a few deer's.

Katara climbed out the tree and followed the man. She was right, the man walked towards a trap where an animal was locked up. He took the monkey and smashed it with its head against a tree, to make sure that it would be dead he smashed the monkey against the tree for a second time.

She drew her sword and came towards the man, in one swift movement was the blade pressed against his neck, her left hand gripped his shoulder. They had the same length and maybe the same middle.

"One wrong movement and it will be your last." The man gulped and the dead monkey fell in the ground. "Good boy. Now putt your hands behind your back." The man did what she ordered and hoped that he would come alive out of this. "If you dare to turn around, you die immediately." The hunter drew her sword away and took the rope.

She cut the rope in two, then she tied the arms of the man and after that his legs. "Now, I have a few questions, if you don't answer them honestly then their might be a chance that the others find your dead body." The warrior walked around him, his eyes grew wide when he saw the girl.

"A girl? Who are you?" Asked the man while he looked at her, did a woman really tied his arms and legs?

"I said that I would make the questions. But you may know if you want. I'm Katara, a royal hunter and I'm on a mission." The eyes of the man grew wide when she had mentioned the words; royal hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me

_Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me._

**A girl's mission**

Summary: A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara.

--

"I said that I would make the questions. But you may know if you want. I'm Katara, a royal hunter and I'm on a mission." The eyes of the man grew wide when she had mentioned the words; royal hunter.

"Where is the prince?" "I don't know, isn't he at the palace?" The man looked in her eyes.

The hunter gripped his neck and threw him in a tree. He fell in the ground and looked at her afraid about what she was going to do next. Katara opened the pocket and took the hair-tie. "So he's in the palace, why did I found his hair-tie in the forest then? Tell me what I want to know and no lies." She putted the hair-tie back in her pocket.

"The p – prince is in the building, second floor, the room at the end of the hall." The man knew that he better answered honestly, if he wanted to survive.

"Good, but I wonder. How could you get in the palace and is Jet really the head rebel?" She kneeled down and looked in his eyes. "Jet told us where we could find a secret passageway, he got the information from somebody inside the palace. That person wanted that we captured the prince." He still lay against the tree and made no move to try to stand up.

"Who?" Asked the girl. "I can't tell you. They would kill me if I did." "I will kill you if you don't tell me." She drew her sword. "It – it was the – the Firelord." He stammered when he saw the sword.

""I told you; no lies." She pressed the point of the blade against his cheek. Blood rolled down, over his neck into the crook of his shirt under the armor. He screamed, but she held her hand on his mouth. "I'll ask you again, who?" She drew her hand away.

"I told you, the Firelord, he wants his son dead, because Zuko is a weakling. He prefers his daughter and he said that he would send a royal hunter with no experiences." The man looked in her eyes, and she only saw the truth hidden behind his green eyes.

"So Ozai thinks that I don't have any experience. What were you supposed to do here in the forest?" Her voice was gentler now. "I had to bring that monkey to the kitchens, so they could prepare a meal for Jet." The warrior putted her sword away.

"Where's the kitchen?" She drew the blood, that covered a line over his cheek, away. "Third floor, the second door at your left." "And where can I find Jets room," "Second floor, the first door at your right." She stood up.

"Good, I'll bring that monkey. And you? I'll guess that they will have to find your dead body after I got away with the prince." She took the twin blades and the steel of the blades connected with his neck.

After the man died, she took his clothes off, only the armor and the shoes. She wasn't a girl that would wear man underwear. The armor fitted perfectly, it only pushed a little bit on her breasts. Thanks to the helm she could hide her face and long brown hair.

Katara hided the man under the leaves , then she took the monkey and walked inside the camp. "Hey Haru, looks like you took a pee-time as well." Said a man to her. "Yes, Yes, I did." She tried to make her voice as manly as she could muster. "You better go, the cooks are waiting." He said.

She walked towards the building, after two miles she reached there and went inside. The hunter walked upstairs until she reached the third floor. The second door at her left opened and a cook came out. "Good, you're here." Katara handed the monkey over.

""Will you tell Jet that he has to wait at least three hours before he can eat." Said the cook to a man that just passed by. The rebel nodded and went downstairs, towards Jets room. Katara followed, but stayed a good distance behind him. The man entered the first door at his right. A few minutes later he came outside and went downside.

After the rebel passed her, the door opened. "Lets take another look at our prince." Jet left his room. The girl stepped in Jets room after she was sure that he wouldn't hear her.

There stood a bed, dresser and bureau in the room, and also a door that led to a bathroom. The warrior took the armor off and placed it in the dresser, her belt with weapons was shoved under the bed. She went towards the bathroom and found make-up. 'Weird, I never knew that a boy would keep make-up in his bathroom.'

Katara painted her lips red and her eye-shadow was black, just like her clothes. After she had left the bathroom, she sat down on his bed, five minutes later the door creaked open. "Smellerbee, you better check the head-posts near the palace." Jet came in his room after the girl had left.

"He turned around and saw a girl sitting on his bed. She wore a black skirt and black top, her lips were painted red and her eye-shadow was black. The girl stood up, "Why so stressed?" She came towards Jet. "Who are you?" Came the reply while Jet looked at her.

"It doesn't matter _who_ I am. I think it matters more that I'm _here_." She pressed her second finger lightly on his lips, he captured the finger in his mouth and sucked lightly on it. She smiled, a strange look in her eyes, but he didn't noticed. Katara withdrew her finger, and Jet took her wrist and held it against his torso.

He came closer and kissed her, not roughly, not passionate, it was like she was made from porcelain. While he kissed her, they stepped foot by foot towards his bed. Then he pushed her down and started ravaging her neck oh, so gently.

Under Jets pillow she had put a knife, the hunter took it while the boy still kissed, and licked her neck. "I guess that you better should stop." The knife was pointed towards his trout, Jet looked up at her and saw then the knife.

"What's the meaning of this?" Katara rolled them over, so that jet lay pinned under her, the knife pointed at his trout and her legs at his sides. "I heard that Ozai asked you to captor the prince." She still had that strange look in her eyes.

"You're that royal hunter that he would send." The boy had no weapon to defend himself. "Yes, he would send a hunter with no experience. It's so bad that he didn't knew that I have a lot of experience." "How did you got here?" He tried to get some time, maybe someone would come in. "The man Haru, I think, didn't knew how dangerous a forest can be. And tell me, how do you leave this place? And with that I mean unseen." She even didn't whimper when she said this.

"In the room at the end of the hall, you can find a secret passageway that will lead you in the forest. I'm the only one that knows about it." Jet didn't lied because he knew that she could see it in his eyes, and she saw only truth in his brown eyes. "You can say hello to your friend." Jets eyes grew wide.

Katara sliced his neck, just a cut, but pressed hard enough that he died without a sound. Then she stood up and took her belt, she found a bag and bandages, probably for wounds after his training. She putted ten bandages in the bag and two water flasks. She also took a souvenir; a piece of white clothing that belonged to Jet.

The warrior opened the door lightly and looked outside. When she was sure that their were no people in the hall, she stepped outside and ran towards the room at the end of the hall. She reached the door and opened it.

--


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me._

**A girl's mission**

Summary: A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara.

--

The warrior opened the door lightly and looked outside. When she was sure that their were no people in the hall, she stepped outside and ran towards the room at the end of the hall. She reached the door and opened it.

--

The door opened, when he saw the girl he smiled. "Smellerbee, tell me. Why did you came?" Ozai came towards her. "You said that you would send a royal hunter, but we have the prince for eight days by now, and still no hunter seen." Smellerbee crossed her arms above her chest.

"That's weird, Katara was a slave, made royal hunter for this and you still didn't saw her? She's inexperienced and a beauty, your camp has no weak spots. Maybe you should search the forest near the camp." He rubbed his temple. "Good we will. And when do we start?" Smellerbee came towards Ozai.

He smirked and pushed her on the bed. "You'll be screaming my dear girl."

--

Zuko looked up when he heard the door, a girl stepped inside.

From the eight days that he was locked up, he saw only Jet and Smellerbee, never this strange girl. He recognized her, but from where?

Katara closed the door, looked at the prince and then at the blood on the floor, she came towards him. "Who are you?" He could still speak even if he was hurt so badly.

"I'm Katara, a royal hunter. It's time to get you out of here." She examined the shackles. "A royal hunter? How did you got in the camp?" The warrior took the whip that hung on the wall. "I have experience." Was all she said.

The girl lashed, not Zuko, but the shackles. After three hits, the shackles broke and she quickly captured the prince before he fell on the ground. She saw a tapestry decorating the wall and walked towards it. The boy hung with his arms over her shoulders, the hunter lifted the tapestry and went in the secret passageway.

"Katara tell me, did you killed somebody? Because if you did, I hope it was Smellerbee or Jet." She laughed a little, "Yes, to get in the camp I needed something that would show that I'm a girl. A boy, Haru, came in the forest, he wore an armor outfit, after I killed him, I took his armor and went in the camp. Then I went towards Jet's room, in his bathroom I found make-up, the best way to get someone like Jet crazy. I took the knife, that I had hidden under his pillow when he ravaged my neck. I only sliced his neck after I got the information that I wanted." Zuko smirked when he heard the part of Jets dead, and she felt it in her neck.

Katara walked four miles and dragged the prince with her. They talked, it was the only thing that they could do. The hunter didn't talked about the fact that his father worked together with the rebels. They got out of the tunnels and walked in the forest, after a half hour they found a cave. She lay him on his stomach, placed the bag near him and went outside. Zuko fell asleep after five minutes.

The girl walked back in fifteen minutes and removed the details that could lead towards them, she took wood with her for a fire. When she got back in the cave she lay the wood down and started to make a fire. With firestones she got the wood aflame in no time. She saw the sleeping prince and smiled.

The warrior opened her pocket and used his hair-tie to pull her hair up. Then she opened the bag and took one water flask and the white piece of clothing. Katara wetted the clothe with water, she cleaned his wounds. First she washed the new and dried blood away, then she started to clean his wounds.

Zuko woke up when he felt a strange pain on his back. He jumped up, only to be held down by her hand that pressed in his neck. "This can hurt a little bit, but it will be better when the wounds are clean." She took some new water and cleaned the last wound. Zuko gritted his teeth so that he wouldn't scream out loud.

Her hand left his back and he thought that she was done, but he was wrong. The girl took a green cream and smeared it in his wounds. "It's cacoa-cream." She said it so that the prince wouldn't push her away. He nodded while she smeared his back.

"I'm done will you please sit up?" She putted the cream away and helped him to sit up. When Zuko sat up, she took a bandage and started bandaging his back. After she was finished, she gave him some water to drink. The prince gave her the flask back, he noticed the hair-tie. "Is that?" He pointed towards her hair.

"Yes, your hair-tie." She took it out her hair and pulled his hair up in his normal hairstyle.

--

"Ty Lee, there has to be happened something. It's been eight days ago that she left. She's dead and my brother as well." Azula sat on her bed. "Princess, just wait and I will bring rapport of the situation by the rebels." The advisor lay a hand on Azula's shoulder. A knock on the door, a boy came in with a letter. Ty Lee took the letter and the boy left.

She opened the letter and read it, her eyes grew wide when she was done. "What? What happened?" Azula stood up. "The rebels found one of their man's dead in the forest, his armor was stolen. Jet the head rebel was killed in his room, they found a little bit red on his lips like he had kissed a girl and…" Ty Lee looked at the princess.

"And…" Azula hated to wait. "And your brother escaped, the shackles were broken by a whip. Nobody saw them leave, we don't know where they are, but we know that they're alive." The girl ran towards Ty Lee and hugged her.

--

Ozai took the letter and opened it. His eyes grew wide, he cursed and his good mood was destroyed. The worst about the letter was that she had kissed Jet, maybe more. He didn't knew and that made him even more furious.

Looks like she really was worthy the title of royal hunter. For the rest of the day he stayed in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me

_Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me._

**A girl's mission**

Summary: A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara.

--

Looks like she really was worthy the title of royal hunter. For the rest of the day he stayed in his room.

--

They stayed for two days in the cave. Zuko's wounds healed and at the end of the second day he only had scars.

"Looks like it healed good, thanks to the cacoa-cream." She said this while she took the bandages off. "We will leave tomorrow, I heard that you're good at fighting with twin blades." Zuko nodded, she took the twin blades and gave them to him. "Wait how are you going to protect yourself?" He stood up, for the first time without help.

"I have a sword. And sit down." She smiled when he actually did so. They looked at each other, the fire between them. "So why did they send you?" He asked after awhile.

"Your father send me, he had his own reasons." She looked at him, "I see." He looked at the fire, she saw it. "He didn't." Knowing well enough what he was thinking. "What?" He looked up. "He didn't, your sister saved me." Golden eyes locked with sapphire. Zuko stood up and walked towards her.

"This time, my sister won't save you." He kneeled beside her. "What do you – " He pressed his lips against hers. He wasn't like Jet, not even his father was passionate. She melted her body against his.

After awhile he licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gladly gave him this by opening her mouth. His tongue went inside and searched for hers. Their tongues encircled each other in an unending dance.

--

The hunter woke up and found herself in Zuko's arms, his chin on her head. "Looks like your awake." She sat up and looked in his eyes, stretching her hands above her head, her lips moving in a little o. "Lets get ready, we will go back today." The prince nodded and stood up, searching for his boxers and pants. Katara stood up as well and searched her clothes.

After they were dressed, she bandaged his back again. It was the safest thing she could do. She took the bag and walked outside waiting for the prince to follow. He took the last bit of water they had and went outside.

"Lets go, we have to walk at least five days before we reach the palace." She started walking. Zuko followed her and they were silent. The enemy could be everywhere.

--

"I wonder when they will come back." Azula sat on her bed, "We don't know. Your brother got lashes, maybe she has to heal him before they can travel." Ty Lee sat down on the bed as well. "She has nothing with her to heal." The princess looked at her advisor.

"I'm not so sure about that. Song told me that she missed a pot of cacoa-cream." Ty Lee putted a finger under her chin. Azula giggled and gave a soft poke in her advisors arm.

The door opened and Ozai came in, he held a letter in his hand. "Father what is it?" Azula stood up and received the letter. She opened the letter and read it.

The letter fell in the ground, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were wide. She turned around and Ty Lee could clearly see tears in her eyes. The Firelord left the room, Azula fell on her bed and cried. Ty lee took the letter.

**The bodies of prince Zuko and royal hunter Katara where found. They didn't survive the mission.**

The letter fell for a second time. The advisor left the room knowing that Azula better could be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me._

**A girl's mission**

Summary: A king, a girl and an impossible mission. How will she resist, how will she survive and how will she succeed? Zutara.

--

The letter fell for a second time. The advisor left the room knowing that Azula better could be alone.

--

"What was her reaction?" Smellerbee stepped forwards to Ozai.

"She needs time to get over it. Only we know that the letter was fake. Zuko and Katara may never reach the palace, Azula will be a better ruler." The girl nodded and left the room, using a secret passageway.

--

Azula stayed for 2 days in her room. Ty Lee knocked on her door and entered. The princess sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. "The last thing that I told him was that he was a moron, because he had destroyed my dress by spilling wine on it." Ty Lee lay her arm around Azula's shoulder.

"It's okay, we al miss them."

"You saw it. How they captured him, but you couldn't do anything." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, Jet held my arms in a painful grip. He knocked me out when I started struggling." Ty Lee hugged Azula.

"Try to get over it. I know that I will be hard, but you can at least try." The princess nodded.

The two girls sat there for the rest of the day, thinking about the past; the moments that she cried, smiled or was angry at her brother.

--

"Now, you shut up, the palace is 4 miles away from us and I'm certain that the rebels will be checking the areas around the palace." Katara turned around to look at Zuko.

"Why would the rebels check near the palace?" The prince didn't understood.

"I didn't told you, but you should know it." She came closer.

"I need to know what?" He took her hands in his.

"Your father works together with the rebels, he showed them the secret passageways and asked them that they would capture you. He would send an inexperienced hunter. I was first a slave, but you're father made me a royal hunter." Zuko couldn't believe it.

A clapping sound made them aware that their was someone else around.

"It looks that you found out. Ozai was wrong with sending you, you're an experienced hunter." Smellerbee came from behind a tree.

"You!" The prince let go of Katara's hands and took his twin swords, Katara took her sword.

"Do you know what happened at the royal palace?" Smellerbee didn't make a move to get her knives.

"No, maybe you want to tell us." They still stood ready to attack.

"Ozai wrote a fake letter, Azula thinks that you two died. She stayed days in her room, maybe it's time to make the letter reality." The girl took her knives.

The hunter and the prince attacked Smellerbee. She avoided the twin blades and the sword. Her knife cut in Katara's arm, when Zuko saw this. Well, he became furious, mad, outraged.

"You worked for 8 days with a whip on me and now you try to kill us, you went to far." He made a complete turn, swords held up in the air.

Smellerbee's head fell in the ground. The hunter held her arm and looked at the prince, she smiled.

The girl used the last cacoa-cream and bandaged her arm.

"Look at us, the bandage-team." Zuko laughed about her reaction.

"We better go and try to be unseen." She nodded.

They began walking again, when they arrived in the palace city they saw rebels on every corner of the street. The prince pulled her in a shop and held his hand before her mouth.

"They know how we're dressed." Whispered he in her ear.

He took the hair-tie out of his hair and gave it to her, she putted it away in her pocket. The shop where they where sold clothes.

Katara searched a red robe and pulled it over her normal clothes, she placed the belt over the dress. Zuko took a black shirt and black pants.

"Luckily they didn't took my money." The boy took coins out of his pocket.

"How much?" Asked he to the owner of the shop, he pointed towards Katara and himself.

"That is 10 gold pieces and 5 silver coins." Zuko took the money and gave it.

The hunter pulled her hair up in a ponytail and had already new make-up on.

"Lets go." They stepped out of the shop, hand in hand.

Not one rebel recognised them. They walked towards the palace. "How do we get in?" Asked the girl.

"There is a secret passageway that my father even doesn't know about." He pulled her towards an other shop. "Take a piece of clothes and follow me." She took a pink skirt and followed the prince.

He pushed on the wall in the back of the shop and an entrance became visible, when they were in the hall the entrance closed.

"Where does this path leads to?" Was her question.

"My sisters room." She nodded and followed.

"Here it is." He wanted to push the wall but she stopped him.

"I had to save you and make sure that you arrived safely in the palace. I go first." She pushed on the wall.

--

"You know Ty Lee, if I could change the past then I would, so that my brother would still be alive." Azula sat on her bed, her advisor stood in the middle of the room.

"Everybody wants to change the past, but nobody can. We have our memories, and our memories make us who we are. Zuko and Katara died, but they made a record. Jet is dead and they didn't die in the camp of the rebels." Ty Lee looked at Azula.

"So we died?" Katara and Zuko came out of Azula's bathroom.

"Zuko!" The princess jumped up and hugged her brother, he hugged back.

" Princess Azula, you better don't hug him to hard, his scars are still sore." The warrior looked at the shared hug.

"But we got a letter that you two died." Said Ty Lee.

"The letter was fake, Ozai works with the rebels. That's how they got in to the palace, prince Zuko was to be captured and kept prisoner. Ozai would send an inexperienced hunter, but he took the wrong person." Azula looked in her eyes and saw nothing but truth.

"Katara killed a man to get in the camp, then she killed Jet and set me free. After we escaped she healed my back, we stayed for two days in the cave. Then we had to walk five days and Smellerbee died at my hands." Zuko looked at his sister.

"Smellerbee died?" Everybody looked at Ozai who stood by Azula's door.

"A girl with knives, and another girl with a sword and a boy with twin blades. How will it end?" The hunter came towards Ozai.

"Working with the rebels, that's such a bad idea." She took her sword.

"It will become time that somebody else will rule. Somebody that doesn't works with the rebels, a person that would never give up his or her children." Katara attacked Ozai.

First his arm got hit, after that a hollow cut in his cheek and at least did the sword split his heart in two. He fell in the ground, dead.

She took him up and carried him to the balcony that stretched over the entire Fire Nation. She dropped him, his body fell on the street. Everybody could see the dead body of the Firelord. The rebels knew what this meant and ran away.

Katara turned around and looked at Zuko.

_I don't wanna say I'm sorry__  
Cause I know there's nothing wrong  
Don't be afraid there's no need to worry  
Cause my feelings for you are still strong  
Hold me in your arms  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
Cause I need you so  
I can see it in your eyes there is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I can see it in your eyes there is something  
that you hide for me  
Is there a reason why  
There is something, something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes, there is something  
That you hide for me  
_

"Katara, I need to tell you something." His eyes showed her that he hided something for her.

_I don't wanna say I'm sorry__  
Cause I know there's nothing wrong  
Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry  
Cause my feelings for you are still strong  
Hold me in your arms  
_

The hunter walked to him and hugged him. He closed his arms around her body.

_Hold me in your arms__  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
Cause I need you so  
I can see it in your eyes, there is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes, there is something  
That you hide for me  
Is there a reason why  
There is something, something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes, there is something  
That you hide for me  
_

"Katara, I…" She looked up, his amber-coloured eyes glowed in a strange way.

"Just say it, I have already been trough a lot." He sighed.

"I think that I'm in love with you. You helped me, healed me, fought for me, you have-" Zuko closed his eyes and let her. The kiss let him knew everything he had to know.

--

Zuko became the new Fire lord, he and Katara married on his coronation. Ty Lee and Azula were best friends and the kingdom was ruled in peace.

--

**I know, it's been awhile before I've updated but I had a writers block. Sorry for that.**

**This is the end of the story.**


End file.
